


Whole Lotta Love

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Cas, Femslash, Femslash February, fem!dean, girl!Cas, girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deanna hears Cassie singing rather horribly in the shower, she goes to investigate why she's singing like a troll, when she normally sounds like an angel. Naturally, it leads to sex. In said shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/gifts).



> i was taking requests over at [my tumblr](http://ineedmyfallenangel.tumblr.com) and [Kaila](<a%20href=) asked for something based off [her post here](http://sidingwiththeangels.tumblr.com/post/74539358894/i-put-a-spell-on-you-cause-youre-mine-you) so i came up with this!! hope you enjoy!! ;D

' _Wanna whole lotta love_.' Deanna hums as she slams the door of her baby shut, sticking the key into the hole to lock it, before she turns and heads to the house. She twirls the keys around her fingers. ' _Whole lotta love_.' She trails off, humming instead of actually singing.

She's never been self-conscious as such when it comes to her singing, she knows she's got a decent voice. However, living with someone who has a voice of an angel would make anyone hum instead of sing. 

'Cassie?' Deanna calls, looking into the living room as she sets the keys into their dish by the door. 'Babe?' She tries again, walking through to their bedroom when she sees the living room and kitchen empty. 

As soon as she approaches the bedroom, she hears the shower from the adjoining bathroom. Then she hears Cassie.

' _In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man,_ ' Cassie sings and Deanna can't help but cringe at how out of tune it is.

She rolls her eyes as she twists the door handle and enters the bathroom, loudly letting the door shut behind her, so Cassie knew she was there. 

However, her singing doesn't cease, and Deanna rolls her eyes. Damn woman is too oblivious for her own good sometimes.

'Y'know, for someone who sounds like an angel onstage in Harvelle's, you can sound  _really_ horrible when you want to.' Deanna mutters and Cas finally falls silent. There's a moment of silence, where the only sound is the shower beating down on the tiles and bathtub. It lasts so long that by the time Cassie moves the shower curtain back, Deanna's starting to worry that's she's actually offended her girlfriend, instead of joking, and she's got an apology on her tongue when the curtain moves, and she meets a pair of startling blue eyes. 

Cassie shrugs, 'I'm not performing for anyone here. I don't need to be at my best.' She retorts, leaving the shower curtain open as she straightens up once more, raising her arms so she can rinse her hair free from the shampoo. 

Deanna's tongue darts out to wet her lips as her green eyes rake over her girlfriend's fucking fantastic body. It's all sharp angles and smooth skin, and Deanna's more than tempted to move forward, and run her tongue from those gorgeous hipbones to those equally gorgeous collarbones. 

Instead, she clears her throat, thanks God she's not a dude and replies, 'That's a shame, 'cause I'm sure I heard about a one-on-one show you were planning on giving a certain girl with beautiful green eyes.' Deanna shrugs, pretending to look a little upset. 'But okay… guess it got cancelled.' 

Deanna turns, ready to walk out of the bathroom with a grin on her lips, when Cassie stops her. Deanna's grin widens when she hears her words.

'Or maybe I was just warming up for this one-on-one show you heard about. I don't like to disappoint; especially the women with the beautiful green eyes.' 

Deanna turns back to Cassie, not even trying to hide her smirk.

'If you insist.' She mutters, before her hands go for the hem of her shirt. She tugs it over her head in one fluid movement, letting it fall to the floor a moment later. Her grin widens impossibly further when she hears Cassie's intake of breath, seeing as Deanna opted not to wear a bra today. 

'They're not big enough to warrant wearing one daily! What's the point?' She had snapped when her brother Sam walked in on her getting changed for her date with Cassie. He and Jess had flown from Stanford to meet his sister's new girlfriend, and since then, he's made a habit of knocking the door to Deanna's room, instead of just barging in. 

Deanna then kicks off her boots, shoving them to the side with her feet, before her hands start working on the fastenings of her jeans. As soon as she can, she shoves them down over her hips, letting them pool around her ankles, leaving her standing in front of Cassie with nothing but her pink satin panties. 

'They look gorgeous on you.' Cassie murmurs, her voice deeper with lust. 'But… I think they'd look better on the floor, next to your jeans.' 

Deanna chuckles, 'So do I.' 

She slips the panties off, kicking them and the jeans out of the way as she moves forward so she's standing at the edge of the bathtub. 

'C'mon. We don't have all day; the warm water's only going to last so long!' Cassie sounds impatient, and Deanna chuckles once more before she lifts her leg and steps into the shower alongside her. 

As soon as she can, she leans forward and presses her lips to Cas', her tongue sweeping at her girlfriend's plump lower lip, as her hand comes up and entwines in Cassie's soaking wet hair. 

When pulls away from Cassie, there's a mischievous glint in her eyes that has Cassie biting her lower lip. 

Without any warning, Deanna sinks to her knees in front of Cassie, running one hand down her leg before lifting it and resting it over her shoulder, and she's thankful that Cassie has such good balance otherwise she would've toppled over and the suddenness of the movement.

'Thought I was supposed to be the main act?' 

'You are. I'm just doing what any good groupie does and worshiping the main act.' Deanna murmurs, sending a wink at Cassie before she moves forward and closes her mouth over Cassie's clit. 

Cassie lets out a moan, her head falling back to rest against the tiles as Deanna starts to suck Cassie's clit into her mouth. She alternates small fast licks, hard sucks, and long slow licks up and down her cunt. 

'Deanna,' Cassie cries when Dee thrusts two fingers inside her, crooking them just  _so_ that has Cassie crying out again. 

Deanna can't help but grin against Cassie's flesh, as she works small, tight circles on her clit with her tongue. 

'There's the gorgeous singer I fell in love with.' Deanna grins, pulling away from Cassie briefly, fingers still pumping inside her. Cassie's blue eyes meet her green ones, trying to look disapproving and mad that Deanna's suddenly  _talking_ instead of putting that tongue to better use, but it's rather hard with her hair wet and clinging to her neck, eyes wide and pupils blown, and several droplets of water running down over her killer cheekbones. 

Deanna gives her another wink before she surges forward once more, sucking hard and fast, speeding up the thrusts of her fingers, desperately drinking in Cassie's beautiful, sultry moans. The next time she sings a Led Zeppelin song, Deanna's gonna have to excuse herself; hearing her mimic Robert Plant's moans would certainly lead to Deanna pulling her offstage, and taking her to the restroom in Harvelle's for a quick fuck. 

They're downright  _sinful_. And beautiful.

'Dee, Dee, Dee…' Cassie chants, over and over again, the water pouring down her back and sides, flowing into Deanna's hair and down her body. It's not as warm as it was before; it's definitely getting cooler, and if they keep it up for much longer, the mood is going to be killed when freezing cold water suddenly washes down over them.

When Cassie finally comes, clenching around Deanna's fingers, one hand reaching down to entwine in Deanna's hair whilst the other aimlessly tries to grab the flat tiles, hips jerking wildly, unable to decide whether she wants to get closer to Deanna still, or pull away before she gets too sensitive, she belts out Deanna's name. 

Her thrusts slowly subside until she's completely still, and when the hand in Deanna's hair loosens, she finally looks up at Cassie once more, who's staring down at her, eyes hazy with being completely fucked out. She falls down so she's sitting in front of Deanna, and pulls her in for a slow, sleepy kiss. 

When she pulls back, she rests her head on Deanna's shoulder, ignoring the water that's beating down on her back, happy to just stay there for the time being. 

Deanna grins, giving a chuckle as she runs her fingers through Cassie's dark hair, 'I hope you didn't wear yourself out,' and when Cassie leans back, raising her eyebrow in questioning, because that's not the normal thing to say after just giving someone a mind-blowing orgasm, she continues, 'Ellen says you've got a show at Harvelle's tonight.' 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
